


深夜牛郎堂

by Xiaokeyuan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 乐元素旗下的牛郎店有两名牛郎发掘员朔间零和大神万里。他们挖角牛郎的方法很粗暴…
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri/Yuki, Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu





	深夜牛郎堂

这一晚，衣更真绪又到朔间家偷东西。但是朔间家有“那个”，衣更真绪很怕那个，每次要躲躲藏藏  
等个老半天让“那个”睡了，在一旁的埋伏才回收价值。  
真绪披着深蓝色的斗篷，戴着白色的礼帽华丽地向朔间家的屋顶落下，所过之处仿佛都有美丽的星斑洒上。  
「哼嗯……嗯啊啊～」  
「嗯～你真美。」  
「来…再来点吧…」  
「喔哼……嗯嗯～哈哈～」  
隔着半开的窗户能感应里面不寻常的气氛，有两只魅魔正在发情。  
真绪今天晚上的目标看似刚好在另一个房间。双人房外面再隔一个细窄的走廊到底是零收藏古董的地方，正下方是收藏唱片的房间，一楼是工作室，有放一点简单的凉被和枕头、一两个小时的睡眠时间计。  
真绪到处翻找，顺便塞入几把宝石在裤裆里，这些不用被上司抽成。这次的宝物是工作绩优奖杯，真绪在一楼找到它。  
那两只魅魔听到客人的声音就跟着声音溜到这里，  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊－？」  
魅魔牵起真绪的手一起玩  
「这这…！这种游戏我怎么可能跟你们一起玩啊？！」  
被两双水汪汪的腥红大眼看得真绪毛骨悚然。他怀里的宝物滑到地上摔个碎开。  
「不是～不是凛月弄的！」  
「哇呜呜呜呜～哥哥的奖杯～」  
这个业绩一直很好的怪盗衣更真绪决定不再接朔间家的任务了。每次他还要安慰这两个小凛月、哄他们睡觉。

「好困难呀…我再想一下应该就没问题了」  
「真不愧是朔间学长！好厉害。」  
「有问题还是可以来找吾辈哦～」  
「学长，我也想念博士。是不是也兼个助教好呢～？」  
「冰鹰同学，为了的梦想应该更远大。同学在领死薪水时，汝已经财富自由；同学还在相亲，汝已经三妻四妾儿女满堂了？」  
「朔间学长…」  
「想知道更多资讯吗！」  
「谢谢助教。」  
北斗起身就开溜。  
「嗯嗯……吾辈还太嫩了。居然吓到人了」

零下午离开学校踏上他另一个上班的地方。那里才是主要的薪水来源，从他工作的梦之校到哪里只要一般公车。一个很普通的美容中心，非常大牌地在这么贵的地方又是一楼店面又是三角窗，其实是个风尘场所。  
在路上就遇到一起来上班的大神万理，他马上注意到零很不对劲。  
「给你，喝咖啡吗？」  
万理人很好，只要跟他见一次面都会爱上他，即便从被刘海盖住的皮肤有若隐若现的伤疤也总是给人留下帅哥的印象。  
「我们都是社畜。最低限度地照顾自己还是必要的吧？」蓝绿色的眼睛微微眯起，  
他们低调的浑入人群，店门口有一些名车和小弟，大家都是来看那个“冰雪女王♂”。  
「吾辈很崇拜汝，就是那个汝挖角进来的千？他真的很美丽，他要是站在吾辈面前连吾辈都会脸红心跳的呢。」  
「哼哼，他当然是很美丽了。」

「我抓到你们了～♡」  
「欸欸欸…？！」  
万里和零被几个女人熊抱  
「好可爱的大男孩呀♡让姐姐好～好疼爱你吧」  
「讨厌～！怎么像偶像一样帅呢～好想抱回家」  
「好想舔爆他们两」  
万理觉得好可怕，千平常都是怎么应对的？  
「小姐你们好，我们不是这里的牛郎，舞池在那边让我带你们去吧。」  
零也把黏上身的客人一位位抱下来，打发他们走后，无声息走进各自的办公室。

在清晨的时候才是牛郎店的休息时间。千已经迫不及待地换下工作用的衣服，急急忙忙卸妆怕赶不上情人离开的时间。  
「桃子找您。」  
momo听没人回应就自己开门进来。这个接待客人用的房间是千专用的，有浴盆、香水、鲜花、衣橱、乐器就是没有床。  
「momo～下次再报上桃子就把你关在外面」  
「千大哥～♡」  
「on/off的时间要分清呀，现在是下班时间呢」  
桃子在千成为这里的红牌前就跟着他了，现在千的起居还是会帮忙，至少不用养千了。  
「千大哥快去找万大哥吧！你们的时间是很短暂的」  
千高兴得亲一下拜的额头，摇曳着香喷喷的身子离开。

「朔间兄，你在大学的挖角做得怎么样了？」  
零支支吾吾地答不上来。大神万理故意让他难看，零紧张地捏着衣服的下摆不敢直视万里。  
「我们不需要两个红牌，所以」  
万理走进零身边小声地说  
「也不需要两个挖角专员。」  
「哼哼，汝前几天的好心眼可真是回不去了。一当上负责人就就想送走一前的同僚吗？」  
「我是十全十美的，连刺绣都难不了我的，不需要同僚。零，我希望我们的关系不要弄得太难看。」  
万理尚未正式掌握实权，零不想被裁掉居然还只剩一个办法。  
零晚上在一栋传说中住着许多名媛的大楼待机，站在奇怪的角落，邻居经过都觉得他很蠢。零借助亲戚的关系才能进来这个社区，与怪盗不同，怪盗忸怩地害怕被发现。  
「哈哈哈哈！本大爷抓到你啦！」  
「人被逼急了还可以回春。你…小声！我不想被发现哪」  
零完全不管他，高兴的把他绑起来。  
「哈哈哈哈，我行！你一定会成功的怪盗先生！哈哈哈哈哈哈－发财吧－」  
他不想听真绪沿路吐嘈他就把他打昏。  
真绪在牛郎店的浴室被叫醒。身上的衣服不好脱只好让他回复意识后请他自助，  
「来等下涂上这个」  
浴室的大妈拿出香膏和水感脂肪，还继续在找更多出来。  
「让阿姨把你打扮得漂漂亮亮～」  
大浴间有三个门个有不同玩法，有在休息时间用来打扮牛郎，营业时间这里可是接客的大热门。真绪没来过，向最近的门冲出去。  
刚刚被大妈按摩得脚软现在只能扭着腰爬，看到的客人觉得好性感就摸上来。真绪吓了一大跳。真绪没做过牛郎，眼看被吸引来的人越来越多不知道为什么除了害怕还有一种成就感，说不定自己其实很适合做牛郎？  
跟着真绪移动的人在一个秘密的房间甩尾，不知情的人撞开门。  
万理在里面整理洗好的内裤。  
「这个人刚好，借用一下了♪  
「一般都是这个大小没错呀，这个为什么特别小呢……到底是为什么呢～」  
万理把叠好的内裤收好、排整齐。他的手很巧被叠过的内裤就像新的一样，光泽和透明度都是世界一流，手中的内裤像被马沙鸡在十指间舞动。万理全神贯注，思绪在对折和烫平间转换，细通腰围下知不同胯下间的宽度变化，手眼心并用他手中的内裤才叠得这么好。  
「呵呵，我穿得也很好看呢♡」  
千撩人地坐上万理眼前的桌子，长腿开向他。  
「我的千当然好看」  
「真是正直呢，」千撩起头发  
「万．里．君，你喜欢我吗？」  
千还没停下手边的内裤，各种肮脏程度的内裤要分类清楚。千挽起长发认真地帮忙排列内裤，让万怀疑这真的是以前那个见人就要吵架、完全没有生活能力的千吗？  
「世界上只有分我的内裤和以外的」  
自己的内裤穿过都没脏。其他的就可以分等级，基本上都要那去丢掉，自己穿过的则通通送给万理。  
「请…不要送给我。而且那些也不能丢掉，全是店里的财产。」

零看真绪不见了就慌张地在店里找他逃走的财产。零遇到上次有一面之缘的客人们，他们订出作战计划一群人就分开行动。万里从不会让手里的人才逃跑，他的人不但不恨他还都忠心地跟随万理。他挖角牛郎的技巧就是先对目标的牛郎温柔，打动他们。零觉得自己也要向万理看齐，吾辈是不是也摆出大哥哥的样子比较好呢～？  
「衣更君！你已经开始营业了啊？！吾辈太高兴了～汝最好再更诱人一点。」  
零无情地开始搬折真绪的四肢，在这里不管干哪门事务待久了都变得很有品味。  
「像这个姿势，不就比那个姿势好吗？」  
「还有这样。肚子还要出点力，大家都是这样做的～♡嗯嗯，你很快可以上手的」  
「我…我不要」  
真绪委屈得哭了，  
「哇♡声音好好听」  
「嗯嗯，加油！你以后会很棒喔☆」  
「呜呜呜呜………」

「衣更，又麻烦你了。」  
「偷情对象的香水是吗，只要有照片我就能找到。」  
「是擅长的目标，祝你顺利。」  
真绪像之前一样来这间牛郎店搜集情报。  
「这个新装潢真是恶趣味啊。」  
真绪想羞耻的回忆。跟其他客人没插  
差别进去店里。  
「这位客人要上身型按摩加营养沙拉还是著重感官的色情服务加影片欣赏？」  
「乱七八糟的名子啊，其实都是性服务吧？随便给我一个吧，我要人多的那种。」  
「最多是6位男孩子一起上，价格是这样的。」柜台指指价目表最高级的一种服务。  
「不是，给我最便宜的那种大众厅就可以了。」  
「满低消要选择一种单点的商品。」  
「跟上次一样…给我澡堂的大妈好了。」  
「这是您的计点券，请下次再兑换。」  
真绪一直都是最低价在这里消费，现在才在20点的地方。那些有心的客人都是随便2000点以上的水平，为了那个镇店奖励，每次用完还要从头来过。

大众厅容许不同组合的客人跟牛郎互相聊天，聒噪之中就会泄漏情报。澡堂的大妈因为有人指名他就想好好讨好真绪，可是真绪说不用。  
「现在的老板真好！」  
「嗯，」真绪注意力集中在对面包厢的女律师，正在讲官司里面那个情妇的住处。  
「他啊～」  
她用力拍打真绪，爆料呢不听就算了嘛！  
「好好好好，怎么样？」  
「听说呀，本来大神先生跟那个冰雪女王♂搞在一块，老板也睁只眼闭一只眼。没想到他们高中时就认识了，还把他挖角来当牛郎大神这男人真是…！」  
这不是上次就说过了吗？  
「这下子搞出孩子了！那个冰雪女王♂怀孕了！」

「什么？真～绪来店里了！哈哈哈，他是来看我们的！」  
「来～我先摸摸你，今天的肤质很在状态。」  
「嗯……，好舒服喔。」  
「嗯啊～好舒服…这样行……」  
凛月．双胞胎魅魔．吸血鬼家的船现任红牌狂喜得捧起红通的脸，摇头晃脑地整理衣装。  
「可是他指名了浴间的阿姨。」小丫头说。  
「不过是掩护罢了，我们走！」  
魅魔换上性感的黑丝袜，为身后的触手喷香水，再用长长的外衣罩住。有客人没看过两个凛月一起出现的样子，他们美是美在明明身为魅魔却一副孤芳自赏的样子，可爱是可爱在两个双胞胎彼此乱伦犯罪气息。  
一出现在大众池众人都看呆了，连接待官员也没见过凛月打扮的这么漂亮。

大妈觉得真绪不专心，  
「现在是我的时间！」  
她扭真绪的头，脖子发出咖机咖机的声音  
「请看－着我！！」  
旁边的凛月一边尽职地卖弄风骚，一边眼红地看向这里。  
「我现在是上了年纪，技术可还是有跟上时代。看－我的手艺！我年轻时也干过这－行的。」  
「被吃豆腐的感觉我只想忘掉…」  
「让我来帮你忘掉吧！看着我们，我的真～绪…」  
大妈不小心摸到真绪胯下的东西，  
「哎呦？！」  
凛月忌妒得要抓狂了，手尽量保持放在大腿上可是拳头已经握得死紧。脊椎延伸出的许多触手探出来一开一阖，垂落在周围。  
「真～绪！」  
「凛月～？生什么气…唉呀！妳停一停！」

成功捧红牛郎店小公主♂两个小魅魔、可靠的常客、零使用新的人设成为牛郎店新的经营者也得人心，等两个凛月稳定下来零还想再开分店。另一方面，他在当助教埋伏在校园中一直没有收获，现在忙着经营各种牛郎店的新规则时学校的熟人反而来他这边找工作。来应征的牛郎变多自然品质也越来越好，要开分店的人手足够就不再是梦想，希望这个生意可以一直好好做下去。  
真绪拿魅魔没辄，现在他们的势力范围又扩大了，得找别的方法搜集情报。  
「汝别不来啦！要不吾辈给汝熟客券？吾辈请汝总行？」  
「不必了」  
「汝要VIP的招待吗？请不要一下子就满足他了，那孩子很容易腻的。……汝一定要再来，不然凛月就不干这个了？」  
「不要缠着我妨碍工作！」  
「吾辈会给汝比现在更好的薪水！……汝也来做牛郎吧？」

**Author's Note:**

> 看到weekly里最喜欢的一首未完成的我们。  
> (9/8)今天是万的生日～看到限定卡池了吧！ revaleagent♡


End file.
